Play 'Date' : One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe is Supposed to Meet a Little girl by the name of 'Nanami' ; but he encounters a little Pest on the way. { TomoeXNanami }


_**Heres a short story for Tomoe and Nanami when they're kids at the park; Haha, Its just a little drabble about how cute Tomoe can be!**_

* * *

_**Play 'Date'**_

* * *

Tomoe sighed as his father led him to the park for a little play date. The little fox hated the sound of that.. Date... He was to young to go on dates! The boy sighed and tugged his hand out of his dad's making the tall blond smile. Mikage knew how Tomoe could be. He always hated being embarrassed, The sad thing was that he was easily embarrassed.

"We're here Tomoe. Go ahead and find her okay?"

The little boy rolled his eyes, Find who exactly? He didn't know who this, 'Nanami' Was. All he was told was that she had brown hair and a nose like a button. Tomoe furrowed his little brow. A button? People said that about his nose sometimes but when he looked in the mirror it was like everyone elses.

The little kitsune sighed when he got a few looks from mothers and their children. Yes, He was different. Was he fox Yokai? Yes.

Was his hair white? Yes.

Did he have a fluffy tail? Uh Duh!

Tomoe growled under his breath, He didn't want to meet a girl. His daddy was just a weird'o. Tomoe knew if he found his dad at the moment he would probably skipping around performing godly deeds. Boring.. His daddy probably just wanted him to meet a girl because he was the god of match making and that was the blonds job.

He continued to walk until he reached a bench. Nothing... There was no girl and he wasn't going to waste his time finding her. He didn't want to met her anyway, button nose or not!

He huffed out a breath and started to turn when he felt a strong yank on his tail. He yelped and jumped up high and then turned around in surprise. His hair was bristled in shock with what he saw.

There was a little girl with long brown hair. It was messy and it looked like it had pig-tails in it before. She had wide brown eyes but it seemed that they had speckles of gold dancing in them. They were... Lovely.

She giggled and pulled on his tail harder, " F'w'luffy!"

Tomoe eyes grew wide and he yanked his tail away, " Don't pull that!"

The little girl pouted but then narrowed her eyes, " Is it because its on your butt?"

Tomoe gasped and stomped his foot," YOUR STUPID! LEAVE ME ALONE! HUMAN!" He couldn't believe she said the 'B' Word! That was a private part of him!

The little girl glared and pulled his hair, Tomoe yelped and yanked his hair away. He lifted his foot and kicked her over in annoyance.

"MEANIE!" The little girl screamed and threw a handful of dirt at him. The little boy glared and growled.

"Your the mean one!"

The little girl whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks, " I'm not mean! Fox boy is rude and called me stupid!"

Tomoe's grew wide and he hung his head slightly. He didn't mean to make this girl cry; He just didn't want her holding his tail. It was embarrassing and disjusting.. But now she was crying and it was all his fault. But should he really care.

"I'm not mean!" Tomoe spit out, " I'm going home!"

He fisted his little hands and ran off. He didn't want to see her cry! The little fox didn't even know her name; but he didn't care!

"Mikage-y!"

The blond god paused and turned around, he smiled and bent down only to have the little boy jump into his arms, " Mikage-y! I wanna go home!"

The man smiled and patted the childs head, He knew this little boy well. He mostly liked going home and just sitting there. The shrine was Tomoe's comfort zone, the place where he would think. Even for a little boy he would sit there and color. His thoughts were deeper than Mikage could even imagine.

"Tomoe, Lets stay a little longer. There's a prayer I have to fulfill here."

The little fox whimpered but he understood. Mikage's job was difficult but it was also something he enjoyed. The kitsune sighed and let go of his daddy. The man smiled and started to walk towards who knows where.

"Don't forget to find Nanami!" Mikage smiled as he walked away.

Tomoe sighed lightly and kicked a pebble, He didn't mean to make that little girl cry. He was just surprised...

The little boy sighed and started to walk to the jungle gym. It was a nice one and no one else was there. Tomoe climbed to the top bar and entwined his legs so that he wouldn't fall. He sighed.

He hated feeling guilty. It ate at him and threatened to make him sick. Tomoe sighed and let his legs dangle.

"Hey.."

The little fox sqeeled and jumped up, When he turned around he saw that girl with brown hair. Her eyes were all red and puffy and he looked away.

"What do you want human? Come to beg for my forgivness?"

The little girl rolled her eyes and suddenly kicked him. Tomoe felt himself go backswards as the little girl screamed, " Who would beg to you! MEANIE!"

Everything went into slow motion as the fox tried to grasp the metal bar in front of him. His fingers slipped, causing The fox to fall backwards in a heap and land on the ground, crushing his tail. He yelped in pain and looked down embarrassed. That girl pushed him! Just to think he felt guilty! He pouted at the pain and gripped his tail. He smoothed it over and bit his lip to stop from crying. It hurt so bad... He hoped his tail wasn't broken.

"I'm Not the meanie!" Tomoe growled even though he felt like crying. His tail was throbbing and he scratched his face when he fell. Tomoe swiped his forearm over his face and sniffed.

He would have cried if the little girl didn't jump down and look at him worried, ' Hey there fox meanie.. Did you hurt yourself?"

Tomoe looked at her annoyed, It wasn't just the scratch it was the fact that he made her cry. He hated crying so he knew how it felt. The fox had felt this way all day!

"What do you think! I fell off backwards!" Tomoe screamed at her annoyed.

The little girl's gold speckled eyes shone with worry and she crawled up to him causiouly, The little fox watched her every move until...

Until the little girl placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her plump lips pulled lightly on his scratch and she made a cute little noise.

Tomoe gasped ( Rather loudly ) And blushed ( Deeply, Like Red, Red. ) Wah.. A girl kissed him! The little girl pulled her pink, plump lips from his cheek and then hugged him hard. The little boy was engulfed with the hug and he gurgled in pleasure. Now she was hugging him, and it felt good.. He chewed the inside of his lip and blushed deeper.

His eyes grew wide as she pulled away, " Sorry for pulling your t'wail..But It was just so fluffy! And Your so pretty!" The little girl sat back and smiled as the little kitsune flushed red.

"N-No! Your the pretty one."

Tomoe blinked and metally slapped himself. Why did he say that? He looked over at the girl and noticed her smiling innocently.

"Your nice fox boy!"

The boy sighed and rolled his violet eyes, " Its Tomoe. Not fox boy."

The Girl blinked and suddenely got in the flustered boys face, " Your Tomoe? I'm Nanami!"

Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes and gulped down whatever he breath with, he opened his mouth... It wasn't possible. Nanami was supposed to be stupid and have horrible hair! This girl had pretty, silky hair and her eyes were gorgeous. Her nose wasn't a button but he liked it all the same.

"So.. My Date is with you?" His voice sounded quietly and the little girl giggled. She nodded but then paused,

"Yeah, But I have to go home soon.. " She suddenely gasped and Hugged Tomoe again, " Lets see each other again soon! Like tomorrow!"

"W-W-Wha?" Tomeo stuttered and tried to Push Nanami off of him.

"Lets have another play Date tomorrow!"

Tomoe flushed red, This was all going so fast for him. Was this girl his friend? Did he finally have a friend other than Mizuki? ( And Mizuki wasn't really a friend.. He was just his aunt's kid. They fought a lot )

"B-but.."

"Yay! Okay Tomoe!" Nanami pressed another little kiss to the foxes cheek and giggled, Then she ran off. Tomoe bushed red and saw his daddy walking up with a smile on his face. The kitsune stood up and winced at his pained tail. Then he took off running towards Mikage.

Mikage smiled and lifted Tomoe up to his shoulders.

"Time to go home Tomoe." Mikage chuckled as Tomoe gripped his tie so he wouldn't fall off his perch.

"Mikage-y?"

The man stopped and smiled, " Yes?"

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Tomoe asked with his little voice.

Mikage paused, A bit surprised at what the little boy said. This was the little boy that wanted to stay home and draw pictures right? The boy who was always in thought? And why was he so red?

"Why is that Tomoe? " Suddenly the man smiled, " Did you find Nanami?"

The little boy blushed and buried his face into the back of the blond mans head. He whimpered and finally moaned out.

"I have a Date tomorrow..."

And with That Mikage laughed all the way home.. ( Embarrassing Tomoe )

* * *

_**End Of One-Shot**_


End file.
